HTTYD2 Do you love me?
by archicastor1
Summary: 5 years, 5 years of hiding their emotions, until now. I'll correct some ortographic mistakes when I post the new version.
1. A REVELATION

CHAPTER 1: A REVELATION

A normal day on the island of Berk, dragons flying, kids playing, adults working and the teenagers at the academy. Everything was fine… Except for something, Astrid wasn't at the academy. Hiccup wondered where was her, she never missed a class. Hiccup was worried, so he went to the Hofferson's house to ask for help.

"Hi Hiccup" Astrid's mother opened the door smiling "Please, come in". "Hi Mrs. Hofferson" Hiccup said "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but you looked worried"

"Yes, yes I am, have you seen Astrid?"

"Yes, I saw her leaving this morning"

"Did she say something about where was she going?"

"No, but she told me to give this to you"

Mrs. Hofferson gave Hiccup a letter. The letter said "Hiccup, if you are reading this, meet me at the cove at midday. Love, Astrid". Hiccup knew he had to go there, it could be something important, and if it said "Love", it was something very important. It was 11:50, so, he had to go there… And fast!

Astrid was sitting on a stone, holding her axe. Hiccup was frightened when he saw the axe. But he decided to go there. "Hi Hiccup" Astrid said smiling at him. "H… Hi Astrid" Hiccup was nervous.

"I see that my mother gave you the letter I left for you"

"Yeah… Yeah"

"Are you wondering why I called you here?"

"Yes"

"To ask you something, something very important"

Hiccup was totally paralyzed. What could be so important? But, when he saw tears in her eyes, he noticed it was something really important. "Hiccup… Do you really love me?" those words were the question. Hiccup didn't know what to say, he didn't want to tell her that he had a huge crush on her, but he knew this was the right moment.


	2. I LOVE YOU

"Hiccup, I had a crush on you since the moment I met you" Astrid said "I was embarrassed to say that to you, because I was afraid of showing my emotions. But now, I have the courage to say that I love you". After saying that, Hiccup saw tears in her eyes. That shown she was not lying. Hiccup thought very carefully which words to say, he didn't want to hurt her with his words.

"Astrid, I was going to say that to you" Hiccup said "I had a huge crush on you, but I didn't have courage to say that to you. When I saw how you treated me, I thought you didn't love me". "I treated you that way because I loved you so much that I didn't want to tell you" Astrid said.

"Tell me all the story, I'm confused"

"When Valka, your mother, introduced me to you when we were 4, I had a crush on you. I was so embarrassed to tell that to you, that I treated you badly. 11 years later, during the dragon attack, when your father sent you back to your house, I was going to tell you I believed what you did. In the dragon training, I tried to help you, but it was useless, when Gothi chose you to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, I was going to tell you I was proud of you, but I decided to look angry. When we went on our romantic flight, I was going to tell you what I felt for you, but the dragons interrupted me. When we landed, I told you everything on that kiss. After you defeated the Red Death, when Stoick found Toothless and he thought you were death, I was the most sad person in the group, but when he noticed you were alive, I became the most happy person in the group. When you recovered, I decided to kiss you on the lips… And I did it, but I didn't tell you anything. 5 years passed, we are 20, and I decided to tell you what I felt for you… I love you"

"I don't know what to say"

"Take your time"

It was the right time, he had to tell her everything. "I love you too" Hiccup said "And I want to tell you something even more important". "What is it Hiccup?" Astrid tried to smile. "D… Do you.. Do you want to be my g… My girlfriend?". SILENCE. She hugged Hiccup's neck as she pulled him next to her. The distance between their lips began disappearing until it vanished. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt that something wet touching his face, Astrid's tears.

"That was amazing" Hiccup said "But you didn't tell me if you wanted to be my girlfriend". "Yes Hiccup" Astrid said as a smile lit her face "With all my heart". Hiccup kissed Astrid back, this time, his heart was beating faster. He thought he was dreaming, the most beautiful girl in the whole world was his girlfriend. That, was an unforgettable moment.


End file.
